1.) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lifts or elevators and more in part to combined scissor-lifter devices, in which lifters, for example, fluid operated pistons, drive and sink the shanks of the scissors.
2.) Description of the Prior Art
A typical scissor-lifter combination of the field of the invention is described, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,583 which is granted to G. WIKLUND. It shows shanks 5 and 6 or 2 and 3 connected by a scissor connecter 11 to form a scissor. On top of the mentioned scissor(s) a platform 14 is mounted. The lifting pistons are located below the medial portions of the scissor shanks, but the lower ends of the lowest shanks engage the base plate and the Wiklund lift therefore requires a space below the base face for the location of a portion of the lifter below the base face.
A typical car-lift is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,898. It shows the lifting pistons between the shanks, but not below them. The platform 10 is again located above the shanks 11,12 and requires inclined guide ways to make it possible to load the not fully down sinkable platform.
The so known lifting devices have the described disadventages and a novel invention is therefore required to overcome them and to provide a novel lifting device which requires a smaller space for its installation, while at the same time it can sink the platform fully down to the ground and which also obtains a higher lifting stroke.